Un momento de pensamientos
by JustASecret
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una de las muchas noches que pasa Hansel pensando en su querida hermana.


**EI! **

**Al final me he animado a escribir algo... nyaa **_(que verguenza XD)_**. No sabia sobre que escribir, asi que me decidí por algo sobre Hansel y Gretel. ¿Porque? Porque aunque sea relacion de hermanos, me encanta. No voy a mentir e_é Y porque he leido muchos (casi todos, creo yo) fanfics sobre ellos **_(también se leer en ingles, pero me da mucha pereza, sobretodo cuando tienes el run run en la cabeza con las tareas de la universidad)_** y creo que Hansel se merece mas fanfics con Gretel! asdasdasd.**

**Al principio pensé en hacer algo asi romanticón **_(que no me va mucho, pero bueno),_** o quiza algo mas **_hard_**, por llamarlo asi, porque es lo unico que soy capaz de visualizar en mi mente sobre ellos dos XD**

Hansel descansaba tranquilamente en la habitación que habían conseguido alquilar el y su hermana por aquella noche, después de una larga tarde (o quizá mas bien casi todo el dia) de caza de brujas.

Esta vez había sido mas difícil que las otras veces.

El y su hermana se habían enfrentado a una terrible y desagradable bruja serpiente que podía respirar bajo el agua. Este tipo de brujas abundaban muy poco en la región y era una desgracia encontrarse con una de ellas, especialmente si te cuesta enfrentarte a ellas en su entorno natural.

Por un momento pensaron que tenían la batalla perdida. Gretel se había despistado un momento volviéndose hacia su hermano, el cual no se desenvolvía bien por el agua. Ese momento de socorro habría podido ser casi mortal para Gretel. La bruja había sabido aprovechar el momento y quería asestarle una estocada mortal y hundirle un cuerno en el pecho.

Hansel tuvo los reflejos de un lince y 1 segundo antes, sacó una daga y de un golpe desvió el cuerno hacia los arbustos, mientras Gretel reaccionaba.

Hansel suspira al recordar la escena. Por algún motivo su piel tirita, tiembla al recordar que casi pierde a su hermana. No solo fue ese momento, la encarnizada y sangrienta lucha que tuvieron contra esa bruja les había dejado mas exhaustos de lo normal.

Dudando un momento, se levanta y se sienta en una silla, delante de la mesa, observando el pequeño saco de color marron con manchas de tierra que el alcalde del pueblo les había dado a cambio del trabajo. Lo abre y ve las monedas de oro. Todas brillaban con una luz fría.

Al dejarlas caer sobre la mesa, suena un tintineo de las monedas chocar. Algunas brillan y otras no, con la luz del ocaso. Estaba anocheciendo.

Hansel mira pensativo hacia la ventana. Suspirando.

Sabia que esto había llegado demasiado lejos para el. Despues de que Mina muriera, se había dado cuenta, por alguna razón, que no la quería. En realidad, no la había querido nunca. Y se sentía algo mal por ello.

La única mujer que había cuidado de el y le había acompañado toda su vida había sido su hermanita. Su querida Gretel. Cierra los ojos al acordarse de ella. Siempre lo hace con cariño.

Al pensar en ella, no puede evitar recordar la pelea contra la bruja del lago. Durante la pelea, no se había percatado hasta que lo había recordado, que no dejaba de ver a su hermana enfrentarse a ella. Por protección. Y por algo mas.

Para pelear contra la bruja, Gretel había tenido que sacarse el corsé, las botas y los guantes para poder tener la máxima movilidad bajo el agua. Eso hizo que Hansel se asombrara un poco.

Gretel no solia quitarse la ropa de esa manera para luchar contra ninguna bruja, y menos quitarse tanto. Eso había hecho que Hansel se distrajera un poco, y de ahí surge el despiste. Por ese maldito momento, su hermana casi pierde la vida atravesada de lado a lado por un cuerno.

Hansel no puede evitar pensar en la imagen de ella. Ese amor fraternal que se habían forjado por años, para el había llegado mas alla. Ya no era amor de familia, era algo mas, algo que el había intentado no darle importancia, evitarlo, ignorarlo, enterrarlo porque sabia que estaba mal pensar algo asi de tu propia sangre.

Pero el era humano. No era de piedra. No podía no sentir. Las curvas del cuerpo de Gretel le habían hecho pasarlo mal mas de un dia, y mas de una noche.

Apoya su cabeza entre los brazos, que descansaban sobre la mesa, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara adelantado hacia delante, con visión nula. Suspira profundamente. No puede evitar notar el bulto de su pantalón.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se desabrocha el pantalón.

No quería.

Pero en el fondo lo estaba deseando.

Los recuerdos de su hermana no hacían mas que calentarle la sangre dia tras dia y prefería seguir sufriendo en silencio a ser rechazado por ella.

Cuando su ultimo botón se desabrocha del ojal, su potente y deseosa erección sale. Mete su mano en su entrepierna y empieza a moverse. Primero lento y luego más rápido, mas rápido hasta que pierde el control.

- - _Ngh… Gretel…_ - susurra en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya se había puesto el sol y la habitación había quedado prácticamente a oscuras, menos unas luces que provenían de la calle que iluminaban un rinconcito de la estancia. La pequeña luz de las farolas acariciaba la inmensa oscuridad de la habitación y su soledad.

El momento de pensamientos sobre su hermana le estaba llevando loco directo hacia el extasis. Cada vez estaba mas desesperado. El momento del climax había llegado. Hansel había descargado furiosamente contra el suelo mientras jadeaba de placer. Tomaba grandes suspiros ansiosamente mientras terminaba del todo.

Lo peor de aquella situación era que le hacia sentir culpable por lo que estaba haciendo consigo mismo. Odiaba ser tan débil. Odiaba no poder tocar y acariciar a su hermana como el quisiera cada dia de sus vidas. Y eso le frustraba mucho.

Cuando estuvo un poco mas calmado, se relamió los labios del placer y volvió a suspirar, dejando caer su mano, balanceándose hasta parar.

En ese momento se pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Hansel alzó la mirada.

**ONE-SHOT.** (yo soy pesima escribiendo capitulos y historias largas...)

Espero que a alguien le mole y no duden en dejar reviews! asdasdasd


End file.
